King Joe Blaster
King Joe Blaster is a green King Joe based upon King Joe Black. Appearance King Joe Blaster is an emerald green color with twin guns on each arm. It also has two metal panels upon its feet which can open to reveal its rockets. It does not split into four ships, and as such all the machinery used for that process is gone, making it much more lightweight, less than half the weight of a normal King Joe. History Origin King Joe Blaster was originally commissioned by a wealthy Alien Pedan named Moosa. He requested the government of Planet Pedan to make him a King Joe capable of defending itself from long distances. The reason for the request is that he was to go on a space cruise and wanted to be able to defend himself from potential pirates like Alien Asaltante. While initially offered a King Joe Black and Custom, he rejected them, saying that a rich man such as himself should not ride in them, calling them "not quite gentlemenly". He eventually paid them a grievous amount of money to build him something new. After a two week interval, Moosa was presented with the King Joe Blaster, a machine capable of putting holes through monsters with concentrated blasts. The shiny green emerald color he enjoyed very much and so thanked them. When the actual space cruise happened, he kept the space fighter in his room hidden in case of pirates. That case did come during the 3rd night when a group of pirates led by an Alien Metron named Gulf came aboard, hoping to commodate the vessel full of hostages to get a ton of money from intergalactic police. Gulf unleashed his minions including an Alien Fire, Alien Raybeak, Alien Messie, Robonez, Demagorog, and Firemons to search for possible riches. Hearing the commotion, Moosa entered King Joe Blaster and scouted the space cruise, fighting whatever pirates he encountered. He eventually came to fight the Alien Fire and Firemons together, Messie alone, Robonez alone, and Raybeak and Demagorg as a duo. After all the fights, King Joe Blaster had become somewhat beat up with dents, but it could still go on. Moosa in the robot dueled with Gulf and his summoned Dinosaur who wanted revenge for his dead crewmates. After a fierce battle, Moosa killed both alien and monster saving everyone. He put up King Joe Blaster, badly damaged and went to continue enjoying the cruise. However, unknown to Moosa, several other aliens on board had managed to copy his technology and write out blueprints to reproduce his weapon. Ultrafan Christmas Special King Joe Blaster appears fighting Beast and Bemustron, trying to get revenge for his master, Mechanon. Flurr's big crossover RP he has planned King Joe Blaster appears in this. Powers Original *'Pedanium Blasters:' Both of King Joe Blaster's arms have two large guns at the end of it. **'Concentrated Dest Ray:' From either, Blaster can fire a concentrated version of the Dest Ray, packing more of punch compared to the original. **'Horror Doom:' Blaster can combine its Dest Rays to make a greatly powerful blue ray capable of blowing back enemies. **'Pedanium Grenades:' Blaster can fire small grenades containing liquid Pedanium that explode on impact and can blind organisms. *'Rocket Feet:' Unlike the original King Joe and other versions, Blaster, at least Moosa's own cannot separate into four ships. In place, it has rocket feet that allow it to fly through the air. **'Fire:' The fire expelled by the feet can burn flesh. *'Blaster Special:' Blaster can rapid fire its Pedanium Blasters at opponents while powered by it's rocket feet, if they don't move out of the way, a monster could easily become injured or scarred. *'Pedanium:' Blaster has Pedanium armor resistant to tough attacks like the original; however, it can be broken with either a strong attack or a combination one. Reproduced Model *'Foot Blasters:' In addition to using its original rocket feet, the compartments in King Joe Blaster's feet can fire out several things. **'Foot Missiles:' Rocket missiles fired from the compartments. **'Flamethrower:' Streams of fire can be released from the foot blasters. Trivia *King Joe Blaster was a scrapped monster for Ultraman Seed, though I might readded him. *I also plan on making King Joes based on these toys. **King Joe Reign: http://www.collectiondx.com/node/1538 **King Joe Menace: http://www.collectiondx.com/toy_review/eiji_tsuburaya/king_joe_manga_ver *Design by Kitsunesoldier Category:King Joe variations Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Beast Category:Mechanon Minions Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Emgaltan Category:Robots Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:DominatetheFreedom Category:King Kaiju